La noche que nunca olvidare
by Faby Andley
Summary: ¿Una noche sera tiempo suficiente para poder enamorarte?


**Hola chicas! Aquí les traigo este pequeño minific que nació por un reto que presente en ALSS. Muchas gracias a mis compañeras de grupo por todo el apoyo que me han brindado y por la oportunidad de dejarme compartir con chicas muy talentosas. Este minific va dedicado a todas ustedes que se detienen un poco a leer...con mucho cariño y gracias por formar parte de este pequeño sueño,sin ustedes no seria posible No soy escritora pero les aseguro que cada escrito lleva una parte de mi tiempo...de mi esfuerzo y dedicación...Gracias a todas por su valioso tiempo!**

**O o O**

**La noche que nunca olvidare**

La noche luce tan nostálgica, la lluvia cae sobre mi rostro y aun así caminaba lentamente por las calles solitarias de Londres. Un año…En este día se cumplía exactamente un año de aquel día en que lo conocí. Aún no sé ni porque había regresado a este lugar. El triste sonido de las gotas al golpear el pavimento me hicieron evocar aquel momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez…Una noche como esta…en el mismo bar del que salí con mis ilusiones hechas pedazos…Ni siquiera pude llorar…quise hacerlo pero mis ojos se negaron a derramar una sola lágrima. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, era como si alguien me estuviera observando fijamente, lentamente giro mi rostro para descubrir que no hay nadie a mi alrededor.

Las luces neón de un bar cercano lastimaron mis ojos acostumbrados a las penumbras. Una sonrisa que es algo más bien parecido a una mueca apareció en mi rostro cansado. Fue en este lugar donde fui tan feliz…Donde acaricié la dicha, esa que solo estar entre sus brazos puede dar, no importaba nada más en esos momentos. Es increíble como el paso del tiempo puede cambiar algunas cosas pero sin duda jamás podrá borrar el recuerdo de una noche maravillosa.

Una noche, fue tan solo una noche y mi vida cambió por completo. Había dejado una huella imborrable en mí a tal grado que cuando me miraba en el espejo ya no solía reconocerme, cambió por completo todo lo que creí ser, me había quedado inmóvil frente a las relampagueantes luces frente a mí, no pude evitar añorar el pasado…no pude evitar recordar sus brazos rodeando mi cintura mientras bailábamos esa dulce melodía a mitad de aquella calle solitaria. Ésa noche se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

Esa noche sería especial, de algún modo lo supe desde que terminaba mi arreglo para acudir a tomar una copa con mis amigas, la verdad no era algo que fuera habitual en mí, por lo general disfrutaba mucho mas una deliciosa cena frente al televisor viendo películas románticas, solo ahí existía el hombre perfecto que alimentaba mis fantasías. En el mundo real era casi imposible que existiera alguien que fuera capaz de cubrir todas mis expectativas…eso definitivamente cambió en el preciso instante en que lo conocí a él.

Nunca he sido la chica que cuando entra a un lugar las miradas se vuelven hacia ella, pero esa noche en cuanto cruce la puerta de aquel bar pude sentir como si alguien me mirara con atención, la música era suave y delicada, mientras mis amigas saludaban a un sinfín de conocidos yo me mantuve de pie con la mirada fija sobre aquel viejo piano. Un hombre tocaba apasionadamente aquella triste melodía que hablaba de dos desconocidos que se encontraron para volver a perderse después, algo demasiado dramático. Aún tenía aquella sensación de ser observada así que con discreción dejé que mis ojos examinaran aquel lugar.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi…su mirada penetrante provocó un leve estremecimiento en mi cuerpo, era como si me encontrara desnuda en medio de aquel amplio salón, en donde los murmullos y el sonar de las copas eran como la música de fondo. Estaba solo lo cual me pareció un poco extraño, un hombre con aquel magnetismo por lo general estaba rodeado de fervientes admiradoras, sentí como mis manos sudaban sujetando con fuerza mi bolso, estaba nerviosa…Fue él quien provocó tantas sensaciones en mí…El revoloteo en mi estómago, mis piernas parecían flaquear y todo lo consiguió con una sola mirada. Traté de guardar la compostura, intenté seguir mi camino pero torpemente tropecé con un mesero derramando las bebidas de su bandeja sobre su blanca camisa, algunas risitas discretas se escucharon, rodé los ojos sintiéndome una tonta.

Era la primera vez que frecuentaba un lugar como ese, al menos en Londres, mis amigas parecían tan familiarizadas que de pronto me sentí tan fuera de lugar. Mi lugar eran los museos y galerías…los edificios contemporáneos y las caminatas vespertinas por los hermosos parques de esa enigmática ciudad. Era por eso que decidí realizar ese viaje, Londres tenía un encanto que anhelaba descubrir. Pero jamás imaginé ni en mis locas fantasías que en aquel lugar, encontraría a alguien como él.

El estrepitoso ruido de un claxon me hizo apartarme del camino, estaba tan absorta en mis recuerdos que había olvidado que me encontraba a mitad de la calle. Por extraño que parezca mi corazón no se agitó ante aquello, el maullido de un gato seguido del sonido de algunas latas golpeándose entre sí aumentaron esa sensación de que no estaba sola, sentía como si una sombra me siguiera a cada paso que daba, nuevamente giré mi rostro con un poco de temor, pero nadie estaba atrás de mí.

De nuevo mi mente regresó a esa noche en que mi vida cambio por completo, esa noche en la que una obsesión se apodero de mí pero fue inevitable no ceder ante un hombre como él. No podía apartar mi mirada de su rostro perfecto, ese rostro que parecía como una estatua de mármol perfectamente cincelada, le dio un sorbo a su bebida regalándome una significativa sonrisa antes de hacerlo, en ese instante mi amiga me indicó que siguiera caminando en dirección a una mesa cercana a la barra. Al estar muy cerca de él mis piernas parecían perder fuerza, fue cuando él giró su rostro para observar a mis acompañantes, en ese momento me sentí tan insegura que quise recuperar su atención, moví mi cuerpo exageradamente al ritmo de la música mientras seguía andando pero nuevamente mi torpeza me dejaría en evidencia tropecé cayendo directamente al suelo justo a sus pies, maldije el haber sido tan infantil ya que no me percaté del escalón que debí bajar con cuidado, eso fue lo que provoco mi caída.

Lo peor de todo aquello es que caí justo frente a él, que amablemente me extendió su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, al sentir el suave contacto con su piel mi cuerpo sintió una descarga eléctrica, estaba sintiendo cosas demasiado fuertes por él, algo absurdo pues nunca antes lo había visto, mi cara estaba completamente ruborizada ante aquel fatal encuentro. No era así como quería que me recordara al finalizar la noche. Una sonrisa curvó sus delineados labios, eso en verdad lo hizo parecer por demás sexy, inconscientemente me mordí el labio inferior sin dejar de observarlo. Fue entonces que escuché su voz como un suave susurro, por la forma en la que alzó la voz me supongo que no era la primera vez que me decía aquellas palabras, estaba tan perdida en mis sensaciones que no me había dado cuenta de eso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó acercándose más a mi

-Sí, estoy perfecta-dije levantando la mirada, ése hombre era demasiado alto

-Mi nombre es Albert Andley-nuevamente me extendió su mano

-Candy-respondí con un temblor en mi voz

-Creo que tus amigas te dejaron-dijo señalando a mis amigas que reían con un grupo de chicos

-Sí, debo reunirme con ellas-me disculpé-gracias por tu ayuda

-Quédate conmigo-dijo de una manera que más que una petición parecía una orden

-¿Perdón?-exclamé girándome para encontrarme nuevamente con aquella mirada celeste que me estaba volviendo loca

-No creo que tus amigas extrañen mucho tu presencia, en cambio a mí me gustaría compartir esta noche contigo-explicó sin perder su sonrisa

Dude un poco antes de acercarme a la barra en donde se encontraba recargado, recorrí con mi vista aquel perfecto cuerpo, un hombre demasiado atractivo, un hombre que irradiaba seguridad en cada uno de sus poros, me estaba pidiendo a mí que permaneciera a su lado, aquello no parecía muy lógico. No era que desconfiara de mi atractivo, me considero una mujer bella y contenta con lo que poseo, pero siendo honesta no parecía la chica que hombres como él acostumbraban a elegir. Una voz interna me decía que si no aceptaba me arrepentiría toda mi vida así que sin decir palabra alguna me acerque, él solo sonrió con satisfacción mientras me ayudaba a tomar asiento justo a su lado.

La noche fue maravillosa, Albert era un tipo agradable y educado pero dentro de mi sentía que guardaba un secreto que no esperaba revelarme, fijé mi mirada en su mano, específicamente en su dedo anular, pero no había señales de que usara una argolla o algo parecido, eso me parecía aún más misterioso, un hombre como él no podía estar libre. Al fin de cuentas me convencí que lo mejor era relajarme y tratar de seguir disfrutando de su compañía, era mi última noche en aquella ciudad, así que haría de esa noche algo memorable.

No recuerdo la hora en la que abandonamos el bar, ni siquiera me despedí de mis amigas, en tan solo unas horas descubrí que Albert era el hombre perfecto, ése con el que se tiene sueños de formar un hogar y compartir una vida, en pocas palabras era un príncipe y yo era su princesa…Al menos por esa noche, me sentí flotar entre nubes cuando me tomó en sus brazos y deposito un suave beso en mis labios, fue solo un roce pero eso bastó para que mi corazón latiera desbocado ante la inesperada caricia. Me atrajo hacia su cuerpo en silencio, era como si estuviera meditando en lo que debía decir, como si tuviera una lucha interna.

No dije nada, solo me acurruqué en sus brazos aspirando aquella deliciosa fragancia que emanaba de su persona, si aquella noche sería la única, trataría de disfrutarla al máximo sin preocuparme si verdaderamente habría un mañana. Albert era todo lo que siempre había esperado, cuándo hablaba con él realmente me escuchaba con atención, era como si fuera cierto ese mito del alma gemela, nunca creí que algo como eso fuera posible, pero cuando lo encontré a él, no dudé en que lo fuera, era como si hubiera encontrado la pieza que embonaba a la perfección en el rompecabezas que era mi vida.

De pronto la lluvia empezó a caer sobre nuestros rostros, fue cuando finalmente rompió el silencio soltando una carcajada de alegría, me elevó para girarme mientras dejaba que las gotas de agua resbalaran por su rostro. Reímos como dos niños, me depositó con suavidad en el suelo y tomó mi mano, éramos dos locos corriendo por las calles obscuras de Londres, jamás imaginé sentirme así con un desconocido, pero era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, mi corazón se sentía vivo a su lado. La lluvia caía pero eso no nos importaba, disfrutábamos de estar el uno con el otro.

No recuerdo cuando fue que se detuvo y me atrajo con posesión hasta su cuerpo, la forma en la que tomó mis labios, fue apasionada, totalmente diferente al suave beso de minutos atrás, aún me estremezco al recordar ese beso, era como si se estuviera preparando para lo inevitable, la hora de despertar a la realidad se acercaba. Sin sentirlo estábamos finalmente frente al hotel en el que me hospedaba, el momento del adiós había llegado.

Me miró fijamente ¿Sería posible que se sintiera igual que yo? Me pregunté sin atreverme a emitir una sola palabra. Fue entonces que escuché algo que nunca me imaginé, era un hombre prohibido. Me relató brevemente su situación, su familia era una de las más poderosas de Escocia y estaba comprometido desde que era un niño, estaba en Londres por cuestión de negocios, pero muy pronto tenía que regresar y cumplir con su destino, unir su vida a la de una mujer a la que no amaba, vi la tristeza en sus ojos por primera vez en toda la noche.

Mi corazón se encogió al escuchar aquello, aun cuando sabía que lo nuestro no prosperaría el saber que había alguien en algún lugar esperando su regreso me afectó demasiado, traté de disimular brindándole una fingida sonrisa mientras lo sujeté de la corbata y lo atraje hacia mi tomando sus labios con suavidad, pero aquella atracción que sentíamos era superior a cualquier cosa, me abrazó con fuerza, no supe en qué momento tome su cabello rubio entre mis manos solo sé que aquella caricia provocó que me besara con mucha más pasión.

Poco a poco fue disminuyendo la intensidad de aquel beso, se separó por completo de mi con delicadeza, más su mirada seguía fija en mi…Era una mirada triste, tan triste que mi corazón se encogió, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, acariciando con sus pulgares mis mejillas y me dijo con voz clara y emotiva "Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida."

Si, era su cumpleaños…La razón por la que se encontraba debatiéndose en una lucha interna, era el cumpleaños al que desearía no haber llegado nunca, según sus propias palabras. Cumplía veintiocho años, la edad fijada para que tomara las riendas de aquel destino que le fue impuesto al nacer. Vi en sus ojos el llanto contenido, sabía que no lloraría…Al menos no frente a mí, era un hombre que tenía un control perfecto sobre sus emociones, un hombre que jamás se permitiría ser débil.

-¿Cuándo debes volver?-pregunté poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas para detener su caricia

-Mi vuelo sale en unas horas-se llevó las manos a sus rubios cabellos soltando un fuerte suspiro

-Entonces…creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos-murmuré con voz débil

-Gracias dijo mirándome con adoración-Nunca te olvidaré

Solo pude asentir, no quise decir nada más pues a diferencia de él, era un desastre al tratar de ocultar mis sentimientos. Lo vi caminar cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos, aquélla escena me estaba destrozando el alma. Una idea descabellada cruzo por mi mente, pero después de todo decidí que no lo era tanto, solo una vez en la vida encuentras a alguien por quien vale la pena poner tu mundo de cabeza, él era esa persona…Así que me decidí a ser egoísta aunque fuera solo por unas horas.

-¡Quédate!-grite con desesperación

El volteó a verme sorprendido, no sé cuánto tiempo permaneció observándome sin decir nada, como si estuviera buscando en su interior alguna razón por la cual aceptar mi petición.

-Solo esta noche-dije como una aclaración

-No sabes lo que estas pidiéndome-respondió con voz ronca

-Albert, sé que tal vez para ti esto sea una locura, no voy a juzgarme por lo que voy a decir, ni espero que tú lo hagas, por favor no me juzgues… No quiero que te vayas, nunca antes he sentido lo que tú me haces sentir

-No puedo, sí lo hago…Si me quedo aunque sea por una noche solo te lastimaría y no podría hacer eso

-No te cases Albert, sé que si lo haces solo serias muy infeliz-supliqué

-No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo Princesa-dijo dando algunos pasos hacia mí-Mi destino ya está escrito, no puedo dejar a mi familia desamparada.

-Entonces solo quédate esta noche y mañana te vas a cumplir con ese destino-sugerí desesperada

-Eso no sería justo para ti-dijo con dulzura- Candy, mereces a alguien que te ame por completo, que pueda ofrecerte todo lo que yo no puedo… Eres una chica hermosa, divertida…

-Pero no soy para ti-Interrumpí algo molesta-¿Fui muy tonta, verdad?¿Cómo pude pensar que un hombre como tú…?

-Me enamoré de ti en el instante en que te vi entrar a ese bar-interrumpió con un grito-Pero no puedo amarte…

Quizá era una excusa que le das a alguien que no quieres herir, pero la forma en la que me miró, el tono en el que me dijo aquello no me permitió dudar ni por un segundo de que era honesto. Di un paso hacia atrás rogándole sin palabras que se marchara de una buena vez, él lo comprendió, nuevamente se dio vuelta y se perdió en las sombras de la noche. Fue solo como una estrella fugaz que alumbró mi cielo, que así como llegó, se fue. Y ahí estaba yo, sola nuevamente, totalmente empapada y con mi alma hecha pedazos.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, después de un año de haber vivido aquello, él recuerdo de esa noche dolía tanto, amaba a Albert aun a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aun cuando a penas y conocía de él. No supe en qué momento llegué a ese callejón, estaba tan absorta en mis memorias que no sabía a ciencia cierta a donde se dirigían mis pasos. Nuevamente esa sensación de que no estaba sola, sentí como el frío de la noche quemaba mi piel, me abracé con fuerza intentando controlar aquel temor que ya se había apoderado de mí. Tenía miedo, estaba perdida y con el corazón destrozado. Un grito de horror brotó de mi garganta al sentir como unas fuertes manos me tomaban por los hombros, mis piernas perdieron fuerza, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron y perdí el conocimiento.

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, era como si alguien me hubiera golpeado con fuerza ¿Cómo había llegado a aquel lugar? Las paredes me parecieron familiares, fue cuando comprendí que me encontraba en mi habitación de hotel. Una fragancia demasiado familiar inundo mis sentidos, tenía que estar soñando o era solo mi anhelo de verlo nuevamente, mi corazón se agitó al escuchar como la puerta del baño se abría lentamente, me fue imposible contener las lágrimas, frente a mi estaba ese hombre por el cual atravesé un océano solo con la esperanza de volverlo a encontrar.

-Candy ¿estás bien?-preguntó con su dulce voz al escuchar mi sollozos

-¡Eres tú!-dije parpadeando un par de ocasiones para cerciorarme que no estaba soñando

-Claro que soy yo hermosa-caminó a paso lento hacia mí,sin dejar de verme con sus preciosos ojos azules

En cuanto se sentó a mi lado, me aferré a su cuello y lloré abrazada a él, mí dicha era tanta en esos momentos que ni siquiera le pregunté cómo era que había dado conmigo, ni como supo que me encontraría en Londres. Pero él era un hombre que lo intuía todo, así que después de depositar un beso en mi frente, se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a la ventana que daba a la calle. Estaba por amanecer y la tenue luz colándose al interior lo hacía parecer una aparición divina.

-Candy, sé que te estarás preguntando cómo es que sabía que vendrías-volteó a verme y solo asentí-Bueno pues no lo sabía, sólo era algo que deseaba con toda el alma…¿Sabes? Después de todo seguí tu consejo-dijo brindándome una mirada picara señalando su dedo anular, lo comprendí todo.

-Albert-grité con regocijo saltando de la cama hacia sus brazos que me esperaba extendidos-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en…?

-Un año…Tuve que vivir con la zozobra un año completo-susurró muy cerca de mi oído-Pero es que en nuestra prisa por dejarnos ir,olvidamos intercambiar nuestros teléfonos.

Sonreí comprendiendo que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, sí estábamos destinados a estar juntos siempre lograríamos encontrarnos el uno al otro.

Nunca le he preguntado los detalles de lo sucedido en Escocia, ni lo que sucedió con su prometida, su familia es un tema del cual pocas veces hablamos. Después de aquel nuevo encuentro en Londres nuevamente en el día de su cumpleaños, decidimos huir a Las Vegas y unir nuestras vidas para siempre.

¿Quién dice que no se puede desafiar al destino?¿Quién dice que no es posible que en una sola noche te puedas enamorar? No lo sé pero si existe alguien que dude de ese hecho, es porque nunca se ha atrevido a abrir su alma al romance y a la locura…Ahora somos felices viviendo una vida sencilla en Londres…La ciudad en donde todo comenzó. Aún visitamos el bar donde nos conocimos, cada cumpleaños lo celebramos en el mismo lugar, caminando por las calles obscuras de Londres…Deteniéndonos de vez en cuando para bailar a la luz de la luna.

Fin…

Muchas gracias por leer nenas y si les gusto dejen su review jajaja Gracias!

**Saludos y Bendiciones**


End file.
